


Heaven

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey spend an evening together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

It’s the end of a long Summer day, and the sun is just beginning to set. It’s sinking lower into the Chicago skyline, turning the sky all tones of orange and red and yellow as the blue night chases the day away. The streetlamps flicker on as it gets darker and buzz patches of light onto the sidewalk. Mickey and Ian are sitting on old beach chairs on his porch, continuing to take advantage of a rare day with no one home. The porch-light blinks weakly behind them, only casting a slight glow on both of them. Ian takes a long drag of the joint in his fingers and passes it back to Mickey, slouching down in his chair and blowing the smoke through his nose. Their fingers brush in the transaction, but they don’t even flinch. Mickey leans back in his chair and tips his head back to expel the smoke up into the air above him, watching it whirl around and dissipate. He looks over at the redhead next to him, focusing on the way his eyes flutter languidly from the affects. Ian looks over at him and slowly smiles one of his signature smiles, except it’s a little more blown out he’s so fucking high. Mickey feels himself grinning back, and he knocks his knee into Ian’s a little, almost like he’s telling him to stop looking at him like that. But that’s not what he’s saying at all with the movement. He has no clue why he has to touch him in that moment, just that he wants to put his hand on his thigh to say he likes that he’s there. So, he does, just for a few seconds. Ian doesn’t make a thing of it, just turns his head back to the darkening sky and the fireflies glowing sporadically in the yard. Mickey turns his attention to the burning joint and the moths circling the light source. And as the train rattles by as the last of the sun dips down into the next neighborhood over, it feels like heaven.


End file.
